


Kim Possible, Number One: Aftermath

by a54321



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: So, who here remembers the Kim Possible episode 7 of season 1 titled Number One? Well, the subplot of that episode was that Bonnie starts taking advantage of Kim being busy saving the world to do a better job of running the cheer team and ends the episode with Kim naming her captain. Riiiight before Kim explains to Bonnie how much hard work comes with the job, and Kim gives it two weeks before she'll quit. Which she evidently did between episodes.Last night, this idea just sorta came to me and I wrote it up today. Tempted as I am to ask the comments section to go easy on me as this is the first thing I've written here, I'll suck it up and ask you all to be honest instead. Was it fun to read, or did I completely fail and type up a mess full of typos and other problems? You be the judge.





	Kim Possible, Number One: Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> So, who here remembers the Kim Possible episode 7 of season 1 titled Number One? Well, the subplot of that episode was that Bonnie starts taking advantage of Kim being busy saving the world to do a better job of running the cheer team and ends the episode with Kim naming her captain. Riiiight before Kim explains to Bonnie how much hard work comes with the job, and Kim gives it two weeks before she'll quit. Which she evidently did between episodes.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Last night, this idea just sorta came to me and I wrote it up today. Tempted as I am to ask the comments section to go easy on me as this is the first thing I've written here, I'll suck it up and ask you all to be honest instead. Was it fun to read, or did I completely fail and type up a mess full of typos and other problems? You be the judge.

Frustration. It is defined as 'the feeling of being upset or annoyed, especially because of inability to change or achieve something.'

It was also the perfect description for how Bonnie Rockwaller felt as she stalked upstairs to her bedroom. Still in her new yellow cheerleading outfit with  purple trim, the outfit which SHE had gotten for the team, the girl's teal eyes were narrowed as she shoved open her bedroom door. Tanned skin starting to get a bit of red on her face from anger, the brunette with shoulder-length hair kicked her door shut behind her.

"Grrr... This sucks..." she grumbled while removing her white shoes.

You might be wondering what the cause of this slender girl's current tantrum was. Well, it was, as usual, one Kimberly Ann 'Kim' Possible. The redheaded girl who can do anything and renowned world-saving heroine. And also the girl who would likely soon be cheer captain again if Bonnie's inability to handle the hard work that came with the position had anything to say about it.

 _It isn't fair!_ she thought while sliding down her skirt, revealing the purple thong she had on her toned booty. _That girl gets EVERYTHING!_

Bonnie was always jealous of her redheaded rival, often for petty reasons as well, but could never seem to really beat the girl. Recently though, Bonnie had thought she'd finally found the chink in the girl's armor. With Kim always running around the world to save it from evil, she had been slacking in her duties as cheer captain. And so Bonnie had stepped in, raising funds, getting new uniforms for the team, and just generally doing a better job than Kim had the time to.

And it worked! Finally, Kim had admitted defeat and openly conceded the cheer captain position to Bonnie. It had been great!

Well, great for all of two seconds before Kim had started explaining all the added responsibilities that came with her reclaimed position. Bonnie grimaced just thinking about it all and scowled as she remembered Kim's false friendly tone, knowing that Bonnie would soon forfeit the position back to her.

Pulling off her top, Bonnie unbuttoned her bra soon afterwards and dropped it to the ground, letting her breasts hang free as she walked over to her dresser to get her dark purple pajama pants and shirt.

Scoffing as she got dressed in her nightwear, Bonnie continued grumbling to herself. "Not like Kim has time for all that extra work anyways. She can barely keep up with practice and games with all her running around the world, but does the team remember that? Noooo. Just once I'd like to see them..."

Bonnie froze as she began to get an idea. Slowly, a smirk began to grow on her face as a plan formed in her mind. If Kim could find victory in forfeiting her position, then so could she.

-

Sitting in front of her computer, Bonnie was now in a group chat with the rest Of Middleton High's cheerleading team, minus Kim.

 **Tara:** So what's going on, Bon?

Responding to her blonde teammates question, Bonnie worded her response carefully.

 **Bonnie:** Can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I actually feel... bad about taking Kim's spot as cheer captain.

 **Tara:** 😕 Seriously?

 **Hope:** Not buyin it.

 **Liz:** Yeah, what's yer angle, girl?

More responses soon came in from Crystal, Jessica, and Marcella. Bonnie wasn't too surprised to see them all of them doubting her sincerity. They all knew of her (petty) rivalry with Kim. She was never subtle about it. Thankfully, she knew how to make it more believable. 

By adding in a little honesty.

 **Bonnie:** Look, I know I'm clearly better at this, I proved that. Just bugs me that I only got it because Possible has no time to fight for it. It's almost as lame as Kim!

The glimpses of her real attitude about this seemed to be working, as the girls were starting to buy into it.

 **Jessica:** So are you gonna give her back the title?

 **Hope:** D: Please don't!

 **Marcella:** Yeah, you've been doing such a great job. Kim's great and all, but you actually get things done around here.

 **Crystal:** YEAH!

A satisfied grin spread over Bonnie's face as she read over the team's responses. "Heh, looks like Kimmy can't do EVERYTING after all." Seeing their support shifting over to her, Bonnie moved onto stage two of the plan.

 **Bonnie:** Sorry girls, but I've made up my mind.

 **Liz:** Nooooo!

 **Bonnie:** But...

The notifications of new responses being typed stopped in responses to that.

 **Bonnie:** I don't think we should just give Kim back the spot. I say we put her through a little "hazing" after school tomorrow to remind her of why she shouldn't shirk her duties as cheer captain.

For a couple of minutes, there was no response, and Bonnie worried she might have pushed her luck a little too far. "Maybe I should have just settled for a less embarrassing way to get out of all this work." she wondered aloud.

Then, a notification of a response being typed came through, followed by a message soon after.

 **Hope:** What did you have in mind?

"Or maybe not!" Grinning evilly in excitement, Bonnie began explaining her plan to the team.

**The Next Day/Just After Cheer Practice**

Middleton's cheer team was heading back to the locker room to get changed back into their normal clothes now that practice was done.

As this was happening, one Kim Possible was feeling suspicious.

As the green-eyed teen walked with the rest of the team to the locker room, she eyed Bonnie, noting the girl's chipper and all around pleasant mood today. The first day she had seemed so since taking on the responsibilities of cheer captain. Just yesterday, she had seemed so close to being ready to give up the position, but now she seemed perfectly fine with things.

 _What is she up to?_ Kim thought. Surely her rival hadn't just suddenly gotten used to her new responsibilities.

Unfortunately for Kim, she would soon have her answers. Once in the locker room, Kim opened up her locker and then began pulling off her cheer outfit. First grabbing the hem of her top, she pulled it up and over her head. Her soft breasts, now covered only by a red sports bra, bounced just a bit from the action before she tossed the top into her locker. 

Bending over a bit, she began to slide down her skirt, and this is when her day got bad.

Had she not been so distracted thinking about Bonnie, the teen heroine might have noticed how the other girls hadn't started changing yet or how Bonnie had taken out her phone and pointed it at her.

Instead, the first she noticed that something was was when Jessica on her right and Crystal on her left each grabbed her arms and got a grip on the back of her panties. "What are you two" and then the the girls gave her sparkly pink panties a good pull. "Ahahow!" Kim squeaked out in pain as the girls turned her around, allowing her to see Bonnie pointing her phone at her redheaded rival.

The flashes from the phone gave away that she was taking pictures. "Really Kim, granny panties? You're making this too easy." Bonnie mocked with a smug grin.

"Bonnieeeee! What the heeeEEEYOWIE!" Jessica and Crystal pulled up sharply on her panties, rightly wedging the material into her generously sized backside. Looking to the other cheerleaders in disbelief, she asked, "Seriously girls?!"

As she started to struggled free, Bonnie waved her phone tauntingly. "Careful now, Kimmie. It would really suck if these pictures ever got out. Well, it'd suck for you anyways."

Her face turning red at the thought, Kim glared at Bonnie. "What is this all about?"

"Tara, you wanna take this?" her rival asked.

"You got it." said the blonde girl. "You see Kim, we've all talked it over, and all of us, including Bonnie, wouldn't really mind if you were cheer captain again."

That news wasn't very surprisingly for Kim to hear. Well, it wouldn't be if not for her current situation. "Well then whyyYYYYY!" Crystal and Jessica pulled up on her sparkly panties again. Harder this time, driving hr fabric halfway up her back. "OwowowowOWIEEE!" The redhead's hips squirmed and her ass shook as her bottom was wrecked.

Mercifully, she stopped soon enough so that Bonnie could talk now. "However, we feel you should also be reminded  that you should do that job as best you can going forward. So, we put this together to make sure you don't forget." Looking at the girls holding onto KIm, she said, "You can make it atomic now."

Kim felt herself begin to sweat int panic as the girls released her waistband and grabbed the legholes of her panties instead. "Wait, wait! There's nooeeEEAHAHOW!" Kim was squealing as hr panties were sliced deeper into her backside. As she was squirming desperately, Liz and Mercella joined in, grabbing the front of her panties and tugging up to help things along. "NOOO!NaaAAHHT THYYYYOW!" Kim shrieked and her eyes wet cross as the front of her panties were pulled up to just below her breasts. Crystal and Jessica, meanwhile, and gotten her panties up to just past her shoulders and were performing the last few strong tugs needed to get the material up past her head.

The girls giggled at her reactions. "Oh come on," Hope taunted, "don't tell me this is all it takes to beat the great Kim Possible."

Kim whimpered as her waistband was pulled over her eyes. The girl sagged to her knees when her arms were released and slumped over, butt sticking straight up. "So... much... chafing..." she grunted out.

Bonnie, having captured the fun on her phone, turned to Tara and Hope. "Alright, you two know what to do." As they nodded and bean retrieving their tools from their lockers, Bonnie began circling around to the back of Kim. Grabbing the line stretched, sparkly fabric running up her rivals back, Bonnie yanked on it.

"NEEEK!" Kim stretched and pushed up her butt more, Bonnie giggling as she noticed it twitch in pain. "STOP stop staaHaahhp!" Kim begged, going limp when Bonnie stopped. "Paaaiiinnn..."

Waving her hand for Tara and Hope to take over, Bonnie readied her phone's camera again. "Alright Kim, time for the big finale."

Kim gulped nervously, unaware of Tara and hope readying their wooden paddles. "Wha-what do you mean?" Once more being given her answer in the most unpleasant of ways, Kim found herself crying out loudly as Tara brought her paddle down on Kim's butt, followed by Hope, then Tara again, and so on.

Bonnie gave a triumphant and amused laugh as Kim's bottom jiggled and reddened. "Oh look on the bright side Kim. With how big your butt is, it's almost like you have a cushion back there."

Eventually, once the redhead's bottom was good and stinging, the cheerleader was let go and the team left while jokingly congratulating her on regaining her captain status.

Kim, while working on picking the cotton out of her ass, decided that the next time her rival scored a hollow victory, she would let the girl realize it on her own.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml758192854']=[] 


End file.
